With the development of network communications, several kinds of instant messaging (IM) applications appear on the Internet. Video communications is an application which has a huge number of users, and application mode of the video communications has been developed from one-to-one video communications application mode to one-to-many video communications application mode, and even to many-to-many video communications application mode. The users can make a video call through a variety of communication software, which provides a convenient way for such as conferences, and contacts of the users. Thus, usage scenarios of the video communications are correspondingly developing and changing, such as, from simple chats to recreation, and further to business negotiations and video conferences and the like.
In the existing technology, either the one-to-one video communications application mode, or the one-to-many video communications application mode, or even the many-to-many video communications application mode, can only realize a simple video voice communication function, but not satisfy a demand of instant messaging with more complex contents.